Determining the position of an object automatically or electronically is a useful capability in many systems. For example, automatic control systems may use indications of positions of objects to adjust the position of the object. Various robotic mechanisms may use indications of position of objects, for example robots used in manufacturing automobiles or other machinery. A wide variety of electronic position sensing devices are known. Some position sensing devices rely upon mechanical coupling to the object, for example a gear coupled to a roller coupled to a belt (e.g., a conveyor belt) may engage a gear of an electromechanical position sensor. Other position sensing devices may be contactless and may not physically contact the object whose position is being determined.